Witch Hunt
by Tupti
Summary: After increased sightings of magic around Camelot, Uther can only think of one solution. When push comes to shove, which side will Arthur choose? His father's or his servant's? Merlin/Arthur
1. Chapter 1

_Here we go, my first multi-chapter fic. So far I have only written drabbles, ficlets and one-shots but with this idea I really want to give it a go._

_Enjoy!_

0-0-0

**Chapter 1**

"Father!"

Uther looked up from his maps as his son threw open the doors of the throne room and hurried inside. Obviously he was quite agitated.

"Father, is it true? Have you summoned a witch finder again?", Arthur blurted out.

"So I have", Uther replied sternly, "I don't know what concern it is of yours."

"Remember the last time you employed a witch finder?", Arthur snapped, "Remember how Gaius almost ended up at the stake?"

Uther looked at Arthur like you would at a child which was having a temper-tantrum.

"I do not deny that the last witch finder I sent for was a mistake. That can happen. But that does not mean that all of them are like him. The sightings of magic around Camelot have increased to an alarming level lately and I cannot accept that, Arthur, do you understand? Those who obey the laws of my kingdom will have nothing to fear, I will guarantee that."

"But father, I-"  
"Enough of this! _I _am King of Camelot and it is _my_ decision! You may go now."

"But-"

"Now!"

Arthur bowed his head obediently, but at the same time he pressed his lips tightly together. The prince didn't like this idea one bit and he was sure harm would come of it. Still, he did not know how to prevent another witch hunt, seeing as his father could not be talked to in such things. He had tried often enough.

Frustrated Arthur rushed down the corridor and kicked open the doors to his chambers, where Merlin was busy searching the wardrobe for moths. Arthur smirked at the sight of his manservant who was just losing his balance during his attempt to inspect the rear upper corner of the wardrobe. With an ungainly thump Merlin landed on the floor.

"Ow!", he howled. It took Arthur all his will power not to laugh out loud at his, he had to admit, hilarious sight. Instead he managed to put on a stern face.

"Any success yet?", he demanded in the most princely tone he could muster. Merlin jumped at the sound of Arthur's voice, then he struggled quickly to his feet.

"I'm afraid not, sire", he answered, "Sneaky, those moths, hard to catch."

"Ah yes, renowned for their sneakiness, moths", Arthur responded, "Otherwise, how could they outwit you of all people, Merlin?"

Maybe it was something in Arthur's eyes, maybe he just knew the prince so well by now, but in spite of the seemingly light-hearted joking, Merlin could sense a certain bitterness in between the lines.

"Is everything alright, sire?", he asked. Arthur sank down into his chair with a sigh. For a moment he seemed to think about whether he wanted to talk to Merlin about his troubles or not. Finally, he spoke.

"My father has sent for another witch finder." His attentive eyes didn't escape that Merlin flinched, ever so slightly, at those words. There was only one explanation for it that Arthur could think of. "Don't worry, Merlin, Gaius will be safe", he tried to calm his manservant, "My father won't let him be suspected, not after his experience with Aredian."

"Then why does he summon one at all?", Merlin demanded, harsher than any servant should dare. But only when those words had been spoken the young man realised that they could have cost any other servant his post and maybe even his life. After all, one did not question the king's orders, not even in a polite way.

But Arthur just looked at Merlin as if trying to decide whether to rebuke him for his disrespectful comment or not. He decided to let it be and simply sighed.

"More and more reports of people who have seen magic – or who believe they have seen magic – are coming in. You know my father. I think he's panicking."

"But innocent people might die!", Merlin cried.

"Enough!", Arthur shouted, like he always did when Merlin managed – as he so often did – to touch on a problem Arthur was concerned about himself and didn't have a solution for. "Remember your place!"

Merlin kept his composure. "Yes, sire", he replied stiffly, "Of course, sire. I will check for hole-less sheets in the wash house now, sire, if you don't mind."

As soon as Arthur had absent-mindedly nodded his approval, Merlin turned around on his heel and stormed out.

0-0-0

"A witch finder, Gaius!", Merlin exclaimed, "I thought there was only one, anyway."

Gaius sighed while he put the dishes with their supper on the wooden table.

"Oh no, there are many", he replied. "Aredian might have invented the craft... But as so often others followed as soon as they realised how lucrative the profession was."

"Can't you talk some sense into Uther?", the young man asked, picking up his spoon.

"Merlin, no-one can talk sense into Uther when it comes to magic, haven't you noticed?"

"But maybe you can-"  
"I can't, Merlin! Uther would believe my protest was only motivated by my former experience with a witch finder. And he would be right to do so."

Merlin let his spoon sink in disbelief.

"Then you agree with him?"  
"Of course I don't, Merlin. But there's nothing I can do, I'm sorry. And you won't do anything either!", Gaius added as a familiar wild glance appeared in Merlin's eyes, "You will keep your head down and you will wait for everything to blow over. I'm serious, Merlin."

"Don't worry, Gaius, I'll be careful", Merlin tried to calm the physician, but didn't quite succeed.

"Merlin, when have you ever been careful? Maybe you should visit your mother for a while."

"No!", Merlin exclaimed. "No, I can't leave Arthur alone with this. You know me, I'll be fine."

"Yes, I know you", Gaius sighed, "Although that does not inspire the confidence in me that you obviously think it should, dear boy."

Merlin shovelled another spoon of stew into his mouth and grinned at Gaius in what he believed was a reassuring way. Gaius just shook his head.

Later, as he lay in his bed Merlin kept staring at the ceiling as the hours crawled by. _Another witch-finder. And here thought Uther had learned his lesson. But he'll never accept magic. He'd rather have innocent people die than have a rumour going around about magic being practised in Camelot. How can Arthur just let it all happen? Will he be the same as king? Will I aver be able to tell him who I really am?_

Merlin's thoughts kept revolving in his head until, in the small hours, he finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

0-0-0

_Yay or nay? Questions, comments, suggestions? Criticism or praise?Let's hear it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Mwah, suddenly I have people following a story that I'm writing... That's such a great feeling, but somehow also really disconcerting when you're not used to it. Now I'm really nervous about posting more and maybe disappointing people. Anyway, a big thank you to anybody who has reviewed, favourited or is following and I hope you keep liking it ; )_

0-0-0

**Chapter 2**

The skies were blue, the air was sweet, the flowers had just began to bloom when the witch finder arrived in Camelot. Merlin observed him from the window of Arthur's chamber. Somehow this picture was wrong. Such a terrible danger should be accompanied by thunder and lightning, by rain and storm. It shouldn't just appear, almost unnoticed, as if it belonged here, as if it didn't turn Merlin's world upside down.

"Merlin!"

Arthur's yell tore Merlin out of his musings. Quickly he turned around.

"Yes, sire?" Exasperated, Arthur held the sheet aloft that had been covering his bed up until now.

"Would you look at that? Holes, Merlin. Giant holes!" The prince threw the sheet at his manservant who managed to get tangled up inside it during his attempt at catching it. "If you don't find those bloody moths, Merlin, you are going to mend every ruined sheet, every shirt and every shoe yourself, do you understand?"

"Yes... sire", Merlin gasped while he still tried to disentangle himself from the sheet. When he had finally managed he could see Arthur's stern gaze upon him. But he could also see a slight twitching around the corners of his mouth.

In that very moment there was a loud knock outside the door.

"Enter!", Arthur hollered.

One of the guards opened the door.

"Sire, the king awaits you in the throne room", he reported. Arthur's face fell, his good mood washed away instantly.

"He's here", Merlin whispered. Arthur stood up straight and without saying a word made his way to the door. Hurriedly, Merlin threw the huddled sheet onto the bed and followed.

In the throne room, the knights and most important officials had already assembled. Merlin could also spy Gaius among them, as he followed Arthur up to the head of the hall. Right in front of Uther, who sat on his throne and didn't seem quite at ease himself, stood a man in his late twenties or early thirties. He was very well dressed and rather handsome actually, almost pretty. He didn't look at all violent or menacing. Ginger locks fell over his forehead into warm, brown eyes. Slender hands that didn't look as if they had ever tortured a person offered Uther a scroll of paper, probably a recommendation. If he had met him on the street, Merlin thought, he might have found him quite a friendly man. This was supposed to be the witch finder?

"My name is Bran and I am the witch finder, sire", he introduced himself in a pleasant, cultivated voice, "I promise to relief you of any magical creature, be it human or animal, within one turning of the moon." Uther frowned.

"You think we are looking for several sorcerers?"  
"I am fairly certain, sire. There are always more amongst us than we like to believe, since sorcerers are skillful at hiding. But I have ways of finding the source of your problems with absolute certainty and getting rid of the vermin effectively."

At those word Merlin clenched his fists and he could see how Arthur in front of him did the same. No matter how much the prince despised magic due to his father's teachings, he still could not bear to hear Bran speak of his subjects like this, no matter if they had magic or not.

"Don't forget that you are dealing with people, witch finder", Arthur reminded the tall man in front of him.

"But sorcerers are not people, sire", Bran replied, "They are rats, hiding in the dark until the right time for mischief has come. You should treat them as such."

Arthur was about to answer, but Uther shot him a sharp glance to shut him up.

"Well, witch finder", the king proclaimed, "If you keep your promise you will leave Camelot as a rich man."

"I am happy to be of service, sire", Bran replied, then he took a deep bow, before he turned around and left, his cloak wallowing behind him as he went.

As soon as the witch finder had left the room, Arthur stormed off to his quarters, closely followed by Merlin.

"You can't allow him to operate", the young sorcerer exclaimed as they entered Arthur's rooms. "The way he talks about people-"

The prince spun around so that he stood face to face with his manservant.

"I don't have a say in this, in case you didn't notice!", he yelled. He stared at Merlin who bit his lips to keep himself from talking back. He knew well enough that Arthur was just as concerned as he was about the whole situation and more nagging wouldn't get them anywhere. So he thought, he might as well shut up for a change. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Arthut regained his composure. "And after all, it's for the best of the kingdom", he sighed. Inspite his previous resolution of not nagging the prince more than necessary, Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but was shut up by a sheet that was thrown at his head.

"Now get this mended!"

0-0-0

This new witch finder was indeed different to Aredian. After a week, it seemed, he hadn't accomplished anything. No-one had been convicted, no-one had even been taken in for questioning. Bran just strode around the city, watching people, chatting here, gossiping there, buying his supplies personally from the local merchants.

Merlin was watching him from Arthur's window as he so often did when the prince wasn't present, ever since the witch finder had arrived.

"Getting friendly with the natives", Merlin muttered, "Oh, he's sly."

"Who's sly?", he suddenly heard Arthur's voice behind him. He spun around to face the prince.

"These moths, sire", he lied, "Almost got them, but they are too clever for me."

"For some reason I don't find that hard to believe", Arthur growled, "And yet I don't think you're telling the truth." He pushed Merlin to the side and looked out of the window. When he spotted the witch finder, he sighed.

"You won't do any good by stalking him, Merlin", he muttered, surprisingly gentle. Maybe because he was just as concerned as his manservant.

"I know", Merlin answered, "He just... makes me nervous."

For a second it looked like Arthur would lay his hand on Merlin's shoulder or say something reassuring, but the moment passed and Arthur just forced a careless smile.

"I suggest you go hunt down those bloody moths for good or you're not going to sleep until you found them!", he said light-heartedly, then grabbed his coat from his seat and made his way to the door.

"Can't imagine a greater pleasure than sacrificing my sleep to work for you, sire", Merlin responded.

From out the hall, he heard Arthur's reply: "Shut up, Merlin!"

"He's just not _doing_ anything", Merlin exclaimed during his supper with Gaius, "It makes me nervous."

"You worry too much, Merlin", the physician tried to calm him down.

"How can you say that?", Merlin cried, "You of all people? Aredian almost killed you!"

"That's why Uther still feels obliged to me. He will think twice before he lays a finger on you."

"He never thinks twice when it comes to magic", Merlin muttered, "Arthur though... Arthur doesn't like this any more than we do. Sometimes I think he might not be as opposed to magic as he should be. Sometimes I think I might even be able to-"

"You won't tell him, Merlin!"

"I didn't-"

"You will not make him decide between being loyal to Uther or being loyal to you. That's not a battle you can win."

"I'm just so sick and tired of hiding it from him."

"I know, Merlin, I know. But he _is _Uther's son. And you are just a servant." Merlin dropped his spoon and stared in the distance.

"You know, sometimes I have the feeling I'm more to him than that. That we're actually friends."

_Maybe even more than that_, he thought, but didn't say.

"He cares about you a lot", Gaius confirmed, "But still, don't test him." Merlin sighed.

"Don't worry, I won't. And mybe we're lucky and Bran really isn't that bad", he hoped.

All too soon, this hope would be shattered.


	3. Chapter 3

_Again, a big thank you to all reviewers and followers and for the encouraging words! I love you all! (Finally found out how to edit a document on here, by the way. Go me.)_

* * *

**Chapter**** 3**_  
_

When the witch hunter finally stroke it was unexpected, efficient and cruel.

A fourteen-year-old girl had been yanked from her mother's arms and brought in front of Uther in only her shabby night gown that clearly showed her gaunt arms and accentuated the unhealthy grey of her skin. Merlin felt like throwing up at the sight of the shivering, sobbing girl on that cold stone floor. Standing right next to Arthur he could see his jaw clench, his hands turn to fists. Every muscle of his body was tense. It probably took all his effort not to lunge forward and beat the witch finder down.

Even Uther himself seemed uncomfortable.

"_She_ is supposed to be a sorceress?", he asked slowly, his face showing no sign of either hate or sympathy. Bran nodded his head.

"I told you, sire, they are masters of disguise. Don't let yourself be tricked by her outward appearance. She _wants _to evoke your pity, that's what she's aiming for, so that she can walk free and bring destruction to your realm." Uther swallowed hard.

"What do you have to say for yourself?", he addressed the girl.

"I'm not a sorceress", she cried, still sobbing, "I didn't do anything! Please, sire, just let me go! My family needs me!"

Merlin swore he heard a low growl from Arthur's throat. Uther on the other hand still showed no sign of empathy.

"How do I know you're not mistaken, witch finder?", he asked Bran. The witch finder smiled gently.

"A couple of days and I shall have a confession, sire", he assured, his voice calm and soft.

"The last which finder promised me the same and in the end the confessions were nothing but lies."

"Oh, I will not only have a confession, sire", Bran claimed, "I shall make her use magic in front of your own eyes."

Uther hesitated for just a moment. Then he nodded to his guards, who then seized the shivering girl and dragged her out of the room.

"I'm no sorceress!", she cried, desperation clearly ringing in her voice, "Please, you have to believe me! Please!"

Merlin knew that there was nothing he could do, yet he almost jumped the guards out of pure desperation. But suddenly, he felt Arthur's hand on his chest, just gently resting there, to tell him no, as if he had read Merlin's thoughts. The young sorcerer looked up to meet Arthur's clear blue eyes. The prince stared at his servant intently and slightly shook his head to make clear that he wouldn't tolerate any fussing from him. But his lips were tightly pressed together and his skin grey, showing his own desperation at the situation. There was nothing either of them could do.

0-0-0

"He's probably torturing her as we speak", Merlin muttered while he was inspecting the royal wardrobe. Arthur didn't look up from what he was writing.

"No, he's not. My father my be stubborn, but he is not stupid. He makes sure the witch finders prisoner isn't harmed and well-fed." Merlin climbed out of the wardrobe to watch the prince sitting at his desk.

"Ever heard of psychological torture?", he remarked.

"Merlin...", the prince sighed.

"And what about her family? The father probably dead, a couple of younger siblings, the old mother. They will be starving!"

"Merlin!", Arthur threw his feather on his desk as he shouted his servant's name. "What would you like me to do about it? Talk to my father? He won't listen! So, unless you have a solution, quit moaning!"

Merlin hated himself for it, but he started crying silently. As he thought of that poor girl, pictures of Gaius in prison emerged from his memory, Gaius at the stake, the fire... a single tear made its way down his cheek. He wiped it away as fast as he could, but noch fast enough.

"Merlin...?" Arthur frowned. Suddenly, as he saw Merlin's slender frame shaking, he felt the urge to just take him into his arms, to hold him and wipe those tears away. But he was a prince and Merlin was his servant and so he didn't. Instead he regressed in what he did best in emotional situations. He mocked. "Are you really...?"

"No!", Merlin interrupted him violently and ran out of the door.

0-0-0

In his room he fell down on his bed and lay there for what seemed like forever. All the pity he felt for the girl suddenly turned to hate. He hated himself for showing weakness like that in front of Arthur, he hated Arthur for pointing it out. He hated Arthur for not helping the girl. He hated himself again for hating Arthur, because he knew there was nothing the prince could do. He hated the witch hunter for being a witch hunter. He hated Uther for employing Bran, for hating magic, for making his life so complicated when it could all be so wonderful. He hated the world for being so unfair. He was so full of hate that he felt like he was going to explode. Desperate, he clawed his fingers into his mattress while he sobbed uncontrollably until he fell asleep out of pure exhaustion.

0-0-0

Merlin hadn't heard anything from the witch hunter for two days and neither had Arthur. What was he doing to that poor girl down in the cells? Lost in thoughts Merlin hurried along the hall, a pile of sheets in his arms. When he arrived at Arthur's room, the door stood wide open. Merlin peered inside. There was the prince, sitting on his bed, looking nothing like a prince at all. He sat hunched over, his tired eyes stared into the distance. Very suddenly it hit Merlin how much the girl's destiny really affected Arthur. Sometimes he forgot that the prince didn't have the luxury to express his own feelings, but that he was a political person who had to defend the decisions made by his father, the King of Camelot. Pity for the young man, he liked to think of as his friend now and then, flooded through Merlin. _He is so brave and all I do is shout at him_, Merlin rebuked himself. Softly he cleared his throat to announce his presence. Within a second, Arthur rebuilt his shield as the Prince of Camelot. His back grew tall, his face lost all its weariness, he even managed a small smile.

"The new sheets, sire", Merlin explained and made his way to the wardrobe to put them inside.

"Thank you, Merlin", was all Arthur had to say, no insult, no joke.

0-0-0

"I think Arthur isn't doing so well", Merlin confided in Gaius in the evening, "The girl's fate rests heavily on his shoulders. But it's not even his fault."

"He and his father are very different", Gaius sighed, "and yet Arthur has to support all his father's decisions to the public. It's not easy."

"I know", Merlin mumbled. "I wish I could help him..."  
"Well, from what I've heard a terrible foe has managed to sneak into the prince's chambers. Why don't you rid him of it?"

"You mean the moths?", Merlin demanded, "What could would that do?"

"It's not much", Gaius admitted, "But it would be something."

0-0-0

Merlin still hadn't caught a single moth yet. Frankly, he thought, had better things to do with his time than hunting the menace of all the palace's sewing ladies. But first of all, Gaius was right and secondly, it distracted him from thinking of that poor girl who probably didn't have a chance.

And after all, that's what Arthur did when he wanted to be distracted: go hunting. At least a moth wouldn't be able to hurt him.

As soon at it was dark enough outside, he lit a single candle in Arthur's chamber and waited. Soon his trap was surrounded by three moths. They were huge things, but at least they hadn't got fangs, claws or horns. Yet actually catching them proved harder than Merlin had expected. These insects were quick and surprisingly agile. When he had chased after them for what seemed like an hour, Merlin finally had enough. He raised his hand, muttered a word and the moth in front of him dropped to the ground, knocked out. The same spell worked just as well on the second moth. The third though had, in the meanwhile, managed to escape. But it couldn't resist the light of the candle for long, so soon enough it was back in Merlin's field of vision. He extended his arm, spread his fingers and muttered the magic words. Quite satisfied with himself, he turned around to leave for bed. Right at the door stood Arthur, shock clearly written all over his face, his sword raised.

Merlin froze.

* * *

_As alway, I'll be grateful for any opinion. Also don't hesitate to point out grammar and spelling mistakes, since I'm not a native speaker : )_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hugs and_ _kisses to all my lovely reviewers! :-*_

* * *

**Chapter 4_  
_**

"You are a sorcerer."

Arthur didn't yell. He stated this rather matter-of-factly, but so coldly that Merlin shivered.

"Arthur, please, let me explain!", he exclaimed, but was cut off by the prince.

"Shut up!", Arthur shouted, "I just saw you use magic! There's nothing to explain!"

"Arthur, I-"

"And what is worse, you have been lying to me all this time!" Desperate tears stung in Merlin's eyes.

"What was I supposed to do?", he cried, "You would have had me killed!"

"Then why did you learn magic in the first place?"

For a moment, they stood there, both silent. It took Merlin some time until he realised that Arthur was actually, genuinely waiting for an answer.  
"I was born with it", Merlin replied quietly, "It wasn't a choice. I mean... Why would I choose to be an outcast wherever I go? Why would anyone choose that? There's nothing I can do about it."

Uncertain about what to think of this Arthur lowered his sword just a little bit.

"Is that true?"

"It is, Arthur, I swear."

"Still, you wouldn't have had to use your powers, would you?"

Merlin didn't quite know what to say to this.

"You don't understand magic, Arthur", he finally managed, "It's a part of me, part of who I am." Apparently, that hadn't been the right thing to say, seeing as Arthur rose his sword again.

"I should kill you right now", he growled. And that made Merlin lose his patience. How thick could that goddamn prince of Camelot be?

"Arthur, you clotpole!", Merlin yelled, "Without magic you would long be dead! It has saved your life so many times and you never even knew!"

In bewilderment Arthur lowered his sword completely. He was so taken aback that he even ignored the insult.

"What?"

"Just think, you prat!", Merlin urged, "Branches breaking just in time to hit an enemy. An opponent simply dropping his weapon or stumbling miraculously. Spears coming out of nowhere to your help? Happens all the time, doesn't it?"

For a moment it seemed as if Arthur would believe him, but then he put up his sword again.

"You're playing with my mind! It's what sorcerers do."

"Arthur, you _know _me! I'd never hurt you."

"I thought I knew you. But obviously I didn't." Merlin sighed in frustration. Then he spread his arms, offering his chest to Arthur.

"Go on, then, kill me."

Arthur didn't move.

"Do it!", Merlin yelled, "Just do it!"

Finally, Arthur lowered his sword. He didn't look Merlin in the eyes when he spoke.

"Go. Now."

Merlin hesitated, confused. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he needed to know.

"'Go now and never come back' or 'go now and may your ears rot off if you are so much as a second late tomorrow'?"

Arthur glared at him in a way that made Merlin think the prince had changed his mind and tried to kill him with looks, but finally, he sighed.

"Breakfast at sunrise tomorrow and not a _second _later. And you _don't_ use magic, do I make myself clear?" Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, sire. Much obliged, sire. Very grateful, sire."

"Oh, and Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"SHUT UP!"

0-0-0

Arthur didn't sleep that night. Pictures of the shivering girl kneeling in front of his unyielding father alternated with pictures of Merlin letting a moth drop to the floor without touching it. He had secretly doubted his father's adamant and merciless condemnation of magic before but the last couple of days had made him more opposed to it than ever. Bran could talk all he wanted, Arthur just _knew _that this poor girl wasn't a mighty sorceress in disguise. And he simply _knew _that Merlin wasn't evil. He might be careless, thoughtless, clumsy, obtrusive, annoying, insolent... wait, that wasn't the point. Fact was, Arthur felt certain that Merlin was loyal to a degree that would put some of his own knights to shame. And yet, and yet... Arthur had been raised to despise magic and anyone who practised it and so one thought kept nagging at the back of his head: What if his father was right after all?

0-0-0

An urgent knock on the door made Gaius jerk awake. It was still dark outside, maybe still one or two hours till sunrise. Someone had to be in need of urgent medical attention to knock at his door so early in the morning. But when he opened, the flame of Gaius's candle fell on Arthur's face. The prince looked a bit tired maybe, but apart from that hale and hearty.

"Sire! Merlin is still asleep, but I can-"

"No!", Arthur interrupted hastily, "Let him sleep. I would like to talk to you in private."

"Me, sire?", Gaius asked while he let the prince step into his chambers.

Even though the physician offered him a seat with a wave of his hand, Arthur remained standing. He walked over to the window to look out and kept silent.

"Sire?", Gaius asked after a while, "Are you alright?"

Arthur turned around suddenly as if he had forgotten he wasn't alone. Then he breathed deeply.

"Gaius, can I ask you something?", he began.  
"Of course, sire."

"I'll ask you to answer truthfully. I want to know what you think and I promise I will not tell a soul." Gaius furrowed his brow. This sounded slightly ominous.

"I don't understand-", he began, but was interrupted.

"What do you think of magic and my father's dealing with it?"

Gaius hesitated. That was a topic not to be taken lightly.

"Sire, I-"

"Please, Gaius, this is important", Arthur urged him, "Please be completely honest with me."

"Your father...", Gaius started out, then hesitated. Finally he spoke.

"Your father has his reasons to be as opposed to magic as he is. And there is no doubt that magic can be used for evil ends. But I think our king might be too harsh in his pursuit of magic. There have always been sorcerers who used their powers for good. There still are. And how much good they can do! Every so often a patient of mine dies who could have been saved with healing magic. Of course, proper healing magic can only be practised by the most powerful and experienced sorcerers. But they rarely exist anymore and thus so much knowledge is lost. So many people die who could have been saved."

"What of Merlin? Does he have that kind of power?"

"Merlin is the strongest sorcerer I have ever known. The potential he-" Shocked Gaius stopped, only just realising what he had said. "How do you know?", he whispered.

"I just do. Go on." Gaius still wasn't comfortable with the idea that Arthur knew about Merlin. Nevertheless he continued.

"Well, I think one day Merlin will become one of the greatest sorcerers ever known if he only gets the chance. There are powers in him, I haven't seen before. He's so strong already and he gets stronger by the day. If he would only be allowed to use his power he could be of great service to the kingdom."

Arthur remained silent, obviously thinking about what Gaius had just said.

"May I take it", Gaius finally dared to speak, "That you have experienced doubt concerning your father's methods yourself?"

"That girl, Gaius, you have seen her. She's no sorceress. Gwen's father. You. How many innocent people have to suffer, how many have to die until he sees reason? I believe more people have been killed by his paranoia than by actual magic. But he is my father! How can I not be loyal to him and his believes?!" The prince sighed deeply. "I don't know what to do, Gaius, I just don't."

0-0-0

Arthur had managed to sneak back into his chambers just before Merlin arrived, out of breath, clothes in complete disarray, still chewing on a mouthful of something undefinable – but punctual to the second and balancing several plates and bowls. Panting and chewing at the same time, he arranged the breakfast on Arthur's table and then motioned him to sit down. The prince had watched him silently during this juggling act, now he took his seat, not taking his eyes off Merlin, who was _still _chewing.

"What am I going to do with you?", he finally asked. Merlin tried to answer, but had to realise that his mouth was still too full. He chewed, chewed, swallowed and tried again:

"Be nice to me, so I don't turn you into a toad?"

"This _isn't _funny, Merlin!", Arthur rebuked him, "I should have taken you into arrest the second I caught you. If my father ever finds out about me knowing my manservant is a sorcerer and withholding it from him..."

"But he won't! Nobody knows except you and me, and _I'm_ not going to tell him."

"How did you manage to keep this secret from me anyway?", Arthur finally asked. Merlin just shrugged.

"Remember how I told you I was a sorcerer? You believed it was to protect Gwen. Well, it was. But you were so absolutely certain I couldn't be a sorcerer that I barely needed to go great lengths to hide it from you."

"Does your mother know?"

"Of course. She sent me here, because in Ealdor... Well, in the country, it doesn't really make life easy when you're different. It's much more difficult to hide, too."

"Soo... What can you do? Except killing moths?"

"I can't kill, really. I just let them fly against an invisible wall, so to say, and they dropped to the ground, unconscious. And since you kept me from finishing the business..."

"You mean to say, these moths are _still _here!", Arthur exclaimed, "Now I see why your magic can barely be a threat to Camelot: You're still a complete imbecile!"

"To be fair, it wasn't really my fault and-"

"Go and get new sheets, will you?"

"Yes, sire."

0-0-0

On his way back from the kitchen, more and more people passed Merlin in a hurry. Finally, he stopped one of the maids.  
"What's going on?", he asked, "Where is everybody heading to?"

"The throne room", the girl replied, "They say the witch finder has proof that the suspect is guilty."

Merlin dropped the sheets and ran.


	5. Chapter 5

Cookies for everybody! I love you all!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

In front of the throne room a throng of servants had appeared, whispering amongst each other behind their hands. Merlin forced his way through them and silently sneaked in. On tip toes he made his way over to Arthur, who was standing next to Uther.

"You say, you bring proof", the king roared. Bran bowed his head.

"Indeed I do, sire", he answered, "Are you a sorceress?", he addressed the girl. She looked even thinner and more miserable than the first time she had been presented to the king. Merlin choked on the thought of what the witch finder had been doing to her.

"Yes", the girl breathed through cracked lips.

"Will you proof it by performing an act of sorcery for everybody to see?", the witch finder demanded.

"I will", she whispered, barely audible. She rose her shaking hand, panic in her eyes. Then, she spread her fingers and as she did so, all the candles in one chandelier died out. The mass gasped. Even Uther was shocked, but rapidly regained his composure. Still, his voice was not as smooth as usual, when he spoke.

"I sentence you to death by fire for use of magic!"

Merlin hurried after Arthur as he stormed off to his chambers. After he had closed the door, he grabbed Arthur's shoulder.

"She's innocent!", he cried, "She didn't do it!" Arthur shook him off.

"We just _saw_ her using magic, Merlin! It might only be natural that you want to defend your kind, but-"

"She's not my kind", Merlin interrupted him, "Did you see her eyes?" Arthur furrowed his brow.

"What of them? There was nothing wrong with her eyes."

"Exactly! They should have turned gold, but they didn't!" Arthur shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Here, look into my eyes..." Merlin stretched out his hand, whispered something and a little flame appeared on his palm. "Did you see it?"

"Your eyes...", Arthur breathed. Then he looked down on the tiny flame. He reached his fingers towards it, but pulled them back when they were singed. "Doesn't it hurt?", he asked. Merlin shook his head no.

"Let me show you..."

He extinguished the flame and then took Arthur's hand gently into his. The prince instinctively pulled back, but a look into Merlin's eyes relaxed him. Now Merlin whispered the words he had said before and a flame sprang from Arthur's hand that he kept in his own. The prince backed away, but Merlin held him tight.

"Don't", he murmured and Arthur obeyed. Fascinated he stared down on the little flickering fire in his palm that didn't hurt him at all.

"That's beautiful." But then, as if the thought had just occurred to him, he forcefully pulled away and the flame went out.

"You shouldn't be doing that!", he reminded himself more than Merlin.

"Sorry, sire", the young sorcerer replied, "But you see now that she couldn't have done it?" Arthur sighed.

"I do. But what should I tell my father? I can barely use it as evidence that her eyes didn't turn golden. I can't prove that this is what's supposed to happen unless I show him a real sorcerer." His gaze lingered on Merlin. "And I won't do that."

0-0-0

From Arthur's window Merlin watched soldiers who brought wood for a bonfire to the courtyard early the next morning. The sun had barely risen.

"Merlin", he heard Arthur's voice. But the prince didn't sound lordly or bossy like usual. Merlin's name had rolled from his tongue with a quiet sadness. The sorcerer swallowed his tears and turned around slowly.

"Yes, sire?", he squeezed out. He knew Arthur hadn't slept at all, just as he himself hadn't gotten so much as a wink. The breakfast he had prepared remained untouched. Neither of them was hungry.

"Would you get my coat, please?"

Merlin pressed his lips together. If he hadn't already known how much it all affected Arthur, his politeness and his gentle voice would have been proof. As Merlin helped him into his coat he felt how tense Arthur was, how he tried to steel himself for what he was about to witness.

"You don't have to be there", he offered Merlin. But the young sorcerer shook his head.

"You don't need to go through this alone", he muttered and he meant it. He wouldn't abandon Arthur, not now. They had faced greater horrors together, or so he told himself. As he turned the prince around to straighten his collar properly, their gaze met and for a moment Merlin felt that they understood each other completely. But then, Arthur looked away.

"We have to go", he mumbled.

Together they made their way to the balcony where Uther was already waiting. He greeted Arthur with a simple nod. A sudden rage against the king exploded in Merlin. How could he stand there and watch everything and not feel any sympathy at all? But there was nothing to do but to swallow his anger and remain calm. He wouldn't cause Arthur any more trouble than he already had.

They brought the girl. As Merlin saw her, sitting in a cage that was wheeled to the oiled wood, memories of Gaius hit him who had been there, who had endured this and would have almost been lost to him forever.

When the soldiers seized the girl who didn't even try to shake them off, who seemed limp and submissive, almost accepting, Merlin felt violently sick. He started shaking. To his own shame he realised that it wasn't only the anger about the girl's fate and his own impotence, not only the memory of a loved one suffering the same, but also fear for himself. How long would he still be able do keep his magic a secret? He had become careless and had been lucky that it had been Arthur who had walked in on him. He reached for the wall when he started to feel dizzy. He couldn't do it, he realised. It shamed him, especially seeing Arthur in front of him who managed to appear calm and self-assured to everybody who wasn't close to him and didn't know him as well as Merlin did. But he just couldn't.

The young sorcerer slipped through the door inside the castle and took a deep breath. Just a short break, that's all he needed. But as the screaming started, the desperate, shrill cries of a young girl burnt by hungry flames, Merlin ran. He ran until there wasn't any breath left in his lungs.

0-0-0

Arthur found him, pale and trembling, in one of the castle gardens.

The gardens lay on the rear side of the castle, away from the city and were quiet at this time of day. Merlin's legs hadn't carried him any further. He had collapsed to the floor, had crawled over to the safety of the trunk of a tall oak in a corner, somewhat secluded by bushes and had curled together between the roots. Arthur spotted him there, made his way over and sat down beside him. They sat in silence for a while, Merlin's heavy breathing the only sound to be heard.

"I'm sorry", Merlin finally whispered. Arthur shook his head.

"Don't be", he muttered while looking at his feet, "I told you, you didn't have to come."

"But I wanted to be there with you. I guess I'm just not as brave as you."

"You _are_ brave, Merlin", Arthur emphasised and looked up to meet his servant's gaze. "If I had been in your place, I don't think I could have brought myself to even set foot on that balcony."

Merlin sneered. "Of course you could have."

Arthur looked at him in a way, Merlin couldn't quite read, then he reached out, put his arms around him and pulled him close.

"I won't let anything happen to you, Merlin, do you hear? He won't get you."

Merlin buried his head into the crook of Arthur's neck. Somehow, for the moment, he felt safe in those strong arms.

Neither of them could tell how long they had been sitting there, Arthur listening to Merlin's breath calming down, becoming less erratic. But early morning turned to mid-morning and soon the gardens weren't a safe haven anymore. Servants were led there by their tasks, children came out to play, two court ladies had decided to take a walk. Slowly, Arthur peeled himself off Merlin and hopped to his feet. He offered his servant a hand and helped him up.

"Now, how about lunch?", he asked in a cheerful voice, as if this moment of vulnerability had never happened.

"I don't suppose we could just stop by the kitchen for a bite, my lord?", Merlin replied equally cheerful, though he didn't feel it.

"Do you really think it would become the prince to eat scraps in the kitchen like a servant?", Arthur teased. "I'll be waiting in my rooms."

"Of course, sire. Lunch is on it's way, sire."

But the light-hearted mood, as artificial as it was, changed quickly, when the court ladies passed them on their way and snippets of their exchange reached Merlins and Arthur's ears.

"Did you hear?", one of them gossiped, "the witch finder has imprisoned one of the cooks of the palace kitchen."

"Aren't we safe, even in the palace?", the other one exclaimed.

Merlin and Arthur exchanged looks. Another victim so soon? How many people had to die until the kingdom was deemed safe again?


	6. Chapter 6

_Hugs, kisses and drinks all around!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Instead of eating his lunch, Arthur looked out of the window and pondered. He had dismissed Merlin for the remainder of the day. He needed to think. Also, Merlin seemed so shaken that Arthur wanted to give him some rest. Of course he wasn't going to tell him _that. _

_I won't let anything happen to you He won't get you._ His own voice echoed in his head. He had said it on an impulse when he had seen Merlin so scared, but still he had meant it. Over the past days and weeks he had very slowly come to realise, how much his servant meant to him. Too much, apparently. Arthur had never rebelled so openly against the king, not when it came to the most serious of all rules: No magic. Ever.

But for Merlin he was prepared to defy his own father. This feeling was completely new to the young prince. But in the end, he believed in doing what was right and serving Merlin to Uther and the witch finder on a silver plate definitely wasn't.

On the other hand: What would his subjects think if they ever found out he consorted with a sorcerer? Would they accept it? Or would they believe him to be a hypocrite, since he had fought for his father's convictions so vigorously all this time? They would be entitled to.

And with every day that Merlin spent in the presence of Bran, the risk of him being discovered grew. Bran might be a deceiver but he still might be able to discover true sorcerers as well. Maybe it would be safest to send Merlin away. Arthur's heart wrenched in his chest at the thought, but he tried to ignore it. After all, Merlin was so annoying that he should be glad to get rid of him! It was a pathetic try to conceal how much he cared about his servant, Arthur knew, but what was he supposed to do? Having feelings for a servant would be complicated, but for a sorcerer? He couldn't afford that! He should sent Merlin to his mother in Ealdor, Arthur concluded, there he wouldn't be in such a great danger of being discovered. If he had to give up on Merlin to keep him safe, that's what he was going to do.

0-0-0

Merlin had, in the meanwhile, recovered from his shock and resolved that he could no longer watch the witch finder's doings while sitting on his thumbs. He wouldn't let another innocent victim get burnt, he decided. While eating his supper he pondered how he should proceed.

"You're not... planning anything, are you, Merlin?", Gaius asked from across the table. Sometimes the physician's ability to read him like an open book was quite inconvenient.

"What? Me? No." Merlin tried to sound inconspicuous, but failed miserably. Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Merlin, I'm begging you", he entreated, "Bran is dangerous and without mercy. I couldn't bear to lose you."

For a moment, Merlin hesitated. Hadn't Gaius always been right so far? How many dangers could Merlin have avoided had he listened to the physician?

But many innocent people would have died too, a voice in his head reminded him. It wasn't in him to turn a blind eye, just because he might put himself in danger.

He continued to appease Gaius during supper, so that he felt a twinge of bad conscience when he sneaked out of the physician's chambers in the middle of the night.

The young sorcerer made his way down to the dungeons where Bran's prisoner were kept. Only the dim, flickering light of the torches lit the way, as he crept down the winding stairs deep into the castle. Soon he could make out the witch finder's voice that echoed from down below. Great. So Bran had chosen to not spend the night in the comfort of his chambers, but to hang around the dungeon and make Merlin's rescue attempt pretty much impossible to accomplish. From the one or the other word he caught, Merlin concluded that Bran was, in fact, talking to his prisoner at that very moment. So the chances of rescuing the cook were, well, non-existent.

Merlin was at the verge of turning back to return the next night, hoping for more luck, but stopped in his track. Next night might be too late. Besides that, he might have the chance to figure out, how exactly Bran managed to make his victims belief they were sorcerers when they obviously weren't. So Merlin sneaked on.

Luckily, the royal guards were fast asleep. How Camelot's prison could ever be considered a safe place by anybody, Merlin couldn't possibly fathom. The amount of prisoners that had escaped during the time he had lived here could fill a prison of its own. But that, at least, was not his problem. In spite of the guards snoring loudly, Merlin hurried when making his way past them. One never knew.

He followed the voice of Bran,which was sometimes interrupted by a short reply or cry from the prisoner, and soon discovered the room where it came from. The door was left ajar, so Merlin could peer in without being noticed.

The whole room was not built like the torture chamber he had been expecting. No rusty chains, no weird instruments solely wrought for the purpose of bringing pain. In fact, the room was almost luxurious. A bright fire flared in the fireplace, beautiful and probably expensive furniture filled the chamber and thus made it appear like a proper room in the upper regions of the palace. The prisoner wasn't even constrained.

"I know that you believe you are a devout subject", Bran said, true sympathy ringing in his voice, "Believe me, I know. That is because every time your dark side takes over, you aren't conscious of it. But I'm afraid you have to acknowledge what you are. Only thus you can be purified from the evil inside you."

_You mean burnt_, Merlin thought. He clenched his hands to fists as he felt rage rising inside him.

"That's not true", the cook whimpered, but he didn't sound convinced. Merlin realised that he knew him. His name was Cain. He always turned his head when Merlin snaffled some bits and pieces from the plates prepared for the lords and ladies. He had a wife and children waiting for him at home. He was a good man. Now he sat in an oaken chair, his eyes red from crying, his whole body shaking in fear. Merlin wondered for how long Bran had been telling him that he was evil.

The witch finder shook is head, a pitying look on his face.

"I know this is hard", he assured in his smooth voice, "But you must trust me. Your magic powers are also at your disposal when you are conscious of what you are doing, I will prove it to you. Just raise your hand."

First, the cook hesitated, but then he did as he was told. Slowly, he raised his shaking hand.

"Very good", the witch finder soothed, "Now, do you see the book on that shelf over there?" A nod. "I want you to move it. Just concentrate on the book, will it to move. If you're truly innocent, nothing will happen." The cook nodded again. And the book moved.

And then several things happened at the same time. The cook gave a cry, shocked out of his wits at what he had seen. Merlin gasped loudly, equally shocked, but for different reasons. Bran spun around at the unexpected noise and yelled for the guards. As if they had never been asleep, they came around the corner, before Merlin had recollected himself and seized him.

"He's a sorcerer!", Bran shouted, "He tried to free the prisoner!"

And the next thing Merlin knew was being thrown into a cell, hitting his head on the cold stone floor and blacking out.

* * *

_Unfortunately, the next update will take a while, since I won't be home for some time. Rest assured, though, that I will continue, dear friends! _


	7. Chapter 7

****_Okay, I know it's been a _while_, but here_ _we are: Chapter seven! Woohoo! _

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Merlin", a soft voice woke him.

Merlin blinked. Slowly but surely his vision cleared and his memory returned. He groaned as a sharp pain in his back told him that the position he had been lying in hadn't been particularly comfortable. It was cold and wet in his cell and his stomach started to rumble.

"Merlin", the voice repeated, a little impatiently this time.

Merlin sat up and saw Gaius behind the bars.

"How did you manage to get thrown into prison?", the physician asked and sounded more frustrated than concerned, as Merlin indignantly noticed.

"Bran's a fraud!", he mumbled, still a little dizzy, "I have to talk to Arthur!"

"Well, Arthur is busy trying to convince his father that you are no sorcerer", Gaius answered sternly, "Merlin, what _were_ you thinking? I asked you to be careful, but you just don't seem to care what you do to other people by being so reckless!"

"I'm sorry, Gaius", Merlin whispered, "I am. But I can't let him kill innocent people. I just can't."

Gaius' gaze softened. He almost regretted to have spoken so harshly to his charge. It was his own fear of the near future that made him speak like that. He knew that Merlin only intended the best. But how he or Arthur or anybody was going to get him out of this, he couldn't possibly fathom.

0-0-0

"But father", Arthur tried for what seemed the hundredth time, "How often has Merlin been accused of magic? He is my manservant and I assure you, I have never had a more faithful servant in my entire life. I'm ready to swear, he is no sorcerer!"

Arthur swallowed hard. He had lied to his father repeatedly during the last fifteen minutes and it hadn't even been difficult. But the king was unrelenting.

"Exactly, he has been accused several times already, so I do believe I should start to pay attention", he replied coldly, "I know you and him are close, but maybe that'll teach you that you shouldn't become to familiar with servants. They aren't like us. And it is well likely that he deceived you with his magic to trust you. Sorcerers are cunning."

Had the situation not been so serious, Arthur would have snorted at the word 'cunning' being attributed to Merlin.

"Father, he is not deceiving me. I have known him for years and still his loyalty surprises me from time to time."

"There you have it", Uther remarked, "Servants usually are not _that_ loyal. He tricked you."

"But... what would be the point?!", Arthur asked in exasperation. Uther didn't so much as raise an eyebrow.

"To have you trust him, naturally. As you seem to do. But tell me, what was he doing in the dungeons, at night, with the prisoner suspected of magic?"

_Trying to save an innocent human being_, Arthur thought, but said aloud: "Why don't we ask him, sire? I'm sure he'll have a plausible explanation." _Let's hope so._

"I'm sure he will. Sorcerers are skilled liars, my son."

At that point, Arthur had to muster all of his self-control not to punch the king. So much blindness in the face of obvious deceit was almost more than he could bear. For some time now, his loyalties had been torn between his father and Merlin and he hadn't been able to quite make out what the right thing to do was. But even a blind man could see what was required of him here.

And that's when he made a decision.

0-0-0

Merlin had been brought into Bran's interrogation chamber. Unlike the cook he was restrained tightly. As Bran walked in, the guards left them alone.

"So that's how you do it", Merlin stated bitterly after the door had closed. "You wear them down psychologically until they believe that it is actually possible they are sorcerers without knowing it and then you demonstrate their 'abilities' to them. Which they of course don't have. You are the one who is doing the magic part. You are the sorcerer."

"It appears I am."

"Why?"

"People like you, safely settled in the palace, protected by Prince Arthur himself, wouldn't understand. People like me have to make a living in this world."

"By murdering innocent people?! Why the cook?"

"Why not? And I don't murder them." Merlin snorted. "I don't! I turn magic-hating people on magic-hating people. And I get paid to do so."

"You have magic and this is what you decide to do with it?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

Merlin bit his lip. At this point, he really wanted to reveal his secret to show Bran just how wrong he was. But he didn't. Hiding his magic was more important than ever.

"But I'm afraid, now that you know my methods", Bran sighed, "I have to retreat to the more conventional ways of interrogation." He drew a knife from his belt.

Merlin pressed back into his seat.

"No. The king didn't allow you to torture."

"Well... The king doesn't need to know, does he?", Bran replied, smirking. "Because I can conceal your wounds with magic before I present you to him. I don't mean to brag, but I'm rather experienced in concealing and obscuring."

"I bet", Merlin panted as Bran approached him, the silver knife firmly in his hand.

Merlin did his best not to scream, as the blade broke his skin and carved into his flesh.


	8. Chapter 8

****_Ugh, guys, I know it's been ages, but I'm really, really busy with, you know, life and stuff. So unfortunately I can't promise you more regular updates in the near future._  
_:-/ But I haven't forgotten you!_

_Anyway, here goes the next chapter! Enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

He didn't know how much time had passed. Merlin's whole world was pain. Sweat, mixed with blood, was tripping into his eyes and blurred his sight, so that Bran became nothing but a shadow that surrounded him time and time again, randomly cutting Merlin's skin open whenever he pleased. The witch hunter hadn't even asked him anything, hadn't even tried to make him do anything. He just meant to break Merlin. After what had seemed like hours of torture, he smirked, put his knife away and assured in his warm, gentle voice that they would continue the next day. With a quick move of his hand, he ordered a piece of rope so wrap itself around Merlin.

"Just to be sure", he chuckled, "Even though I do not believe you would go anywhere." Then he left Merlin alone in his haze of agony.

The hot, white pain of a knife plunging into his body had gone now and was replaced by a dull ache from the wounds it had left. A few times Merlin tried to heal himself, but his arms seemed to heavy for him to lift and he didn't even have the strength to squeeze a spell out of his limp mouth. There was nothing, he could do. He had never felt so helpless.

His consciousness was drifting from the real world to dreams and back again until Merlin couldn't distinguish between the two anymore. His sense of time was gone. How long had it been since Bran had left? An hour? A day? A month?

When he heard a key turn in the lock Merlin winced. Was Bran back? Who else knew he was here? Merlin tried to tense his muscles in anticipation of more pain, but they wouldn't obey him. The sorcerer prepared for another day of torture. What was Bran's plan? To make him agree to present himself as a sorcerer to Uther?

"Merlin!", an exasperated voice reached his ears. He knew that voice. It was warm, it promised safety and comfort. With all the strenght he had left, Merlin forced himself to lift his head. A wave of relief washed over him when, through the mist of pain and fear, he recognised Arthur.

The prince rushed to his side. He undid the rope that tied Merlin to the chair and caught his servant, who tumbled over, unable to keep himself up, in his arms.

"Merlin", he gasped, "What did he do to you?"

"Arthur", the sorcerer mumbled, "I'm sorry. I didn't... I didn't..." But he couldn't complete the sentence, his mind gave out and his world went black.

0-0-0

When Merlin came to, it took him a while to make out his surroundings. Everything was blurry in front of his eyes. And then, suddenly, the pain came rushing in. Merlin let out a groan as his numb limbs came back to live and so did the stings of the various wounds all over his body.

"Shhh", he heard a familiar voice. Then a wet cloth was pressed to his forehead. "You'll be okay."

Arthur moved into Merlin's field of vision, a concerned look in his eyes that betrayed the confidence in his voice.

"Where am I?", Merlin mumbled. His lips didn't quite obey his will yet. He could feel a hard mattress underneath him and a rough blanket covering him. A fire was rustling somewhere.

"In an old hunting cabin deep in the forest", Arthur replied, "You won't be able to hide here forever, but they won't find you for a while."

"You saved me", Merlin breathed.

Arthur put down the cloth and looked at his servant with an intense gaze, before he spoke.

"I have decided that I do not agree with my father's politics when it comes to magic. I couldn't let you die, Merlin."

The sorcerer tried a faint smile. He was too exhausted to speak anymore.

"You lost a lot of blood", Arthur continued as he gently pressed the cloth to Merlin's cheek, "I have dressed your wounds as best as I could, but I'm no expert. I'm pretty sure you'll live, though", he added, trying to bring a lighter tone to his voice.

"Not with you taking care of me", Merlin croaked. Arthur smiled wryly at Merlin's exhausted attempt at their usual banter. He gingerly caressed his servant's hair that was damp with sweat. "You should sleep", he soothed him, "I need to return to the palace. My father will suspect me of helping you anyway, but still I should pretend not to know anything. I'll try to bring Gaius here as soon as I can, but it won't be easy. I promise you, I'll return as soon as I can. I'll make sure you'll be fine."

He turned to leave, but Merlin tried to grab his arm. He didn't have the strength to actually grip it, he could merely rest his hand there, but still, Arthur stopped.

"Don't leave me", Merlin muttered. Fondness rushed into Arthur's eyes, made his features go soft. He took Merlin's hand in his. When his servant didn't show any sign of protest, he slowly leaned down to him. For a moment, his lips hovered directly over Merlin's, then Arthur closed the gap and pressed their mouths together.

Their lips moved against each other, warm and comforting, in what was a gentle, innocent kiss, a kiss of hope and promise. When Arthur broke it, he kept his face close to Merlin's and looked into his eyes, which were opened wide. The young sorcerers lips curved into a grin. Arthur smiled at seeing his servant so happy again, as if the torture from just a few hours ago had never happened. He gently caressed his cheek.

"I'll be back as soon as I can", Arthur whispered, "I promise."

0-0-0

Only after he had stepped outside and had made sure that the door was bolted properly, Arthur realised what had just happened. The feeling of pure joy that coursed through his whole body was dampened by guilt. He should have never started anything between them. Such a relationship could never last. This kiss would only give Merlin false hope for something that could never be. He didn't want to be that cruel.

Still, there were more pressing matters at hand. Merlin's health and Bran's banning from the kingdom.


End file.
